


Give it a Shot

by JungleAllTheWay



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungleAllTheWay/pseuds/JungleAllTheWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots inspired by who better than you, the reader? Let me know what you want to read, I'll write almost anything! Prompts will be completed in the order they are received (this includes prompts received from FanFiction.net.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prom

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter will also be found in part of chapter 5 of my other fic: Big Hero Brother. The song found in here is "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz.
> 
> I do not own Big Hero 6.

Tadashi stood at Aiko's door, a single rose gripped tightly in his clammy hands. He wore a black tux and champagne colored tie that aunt Cass had helped him pick out, which she said would match perfectly with his date's dress.

About a month earlier he had asked his best friend to prom, using Chemistry homework and a formula involving Praseodymium, Oxygen, and Magnesium, of course. Even though she had excitedly said yes, Tadashi wasn't sure if she thought they were going as friends or a couple. He had tried multiple times since then to ask her out on a real date, but he'd never built up the courage.

He hesitated before knocking on the door. Aiko's mom answered a few moments later.

"Tadashi! Te ves tan guapo!"

"Hi Ms. Miyazaki. Thank you." He said, glad he had brushed up on his Spanish enough to know what she was saying. He followed her inside and shut the door behind him.

"Aiko is in the living room." Ms. Miyazaki said. She paused before adding, "She's a little... stressed at the moment." She patted Tadashi on the back then walked into the kitchen, leaving him alone.

He walked toward the living room and saw her. She was sitting on the couch, her back to him. Her blonde hair was curled and pushed to the side, and her golden dress was low cut in the back, revealing her bare shoulder blades to him. The sight made his breath hitch. He swallowed and walked over to her.

"Hey Aiko. It's me, Tadashi."

When he rounded the couch he got a better look at her. The front of the dress was just as gorgeous as the back, form fitting and sparkling. She wore no glasses, so he guessed that she had in contacts. On the floor beside her, among piles of Chemistry notes, lay a pair of pink platform shoes.

She looked up at him, her eyes wet with tears threatening to spill over. "Oh, hey Tadashi." She forced a smile. "Ready for prom?"

He sat down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder, concern in his eyes. "Yeah, definitely... Are you?"

She bit her lip and sniffed, then dropped her head into her hands. He heard a muffled "no".

He moved the curtain of her hair out of her face and gently took her chin in his hand, lifting her face to look him in the eyes. "Aiko, what's wrong? Come on, you can tell me anything."

She smiled weakly, seeming glad that Tadashi cared for her so much. "It's the Inventor's Showcase." She admitted. "It's only a month away! Can you believe that? I still have so much to do, I mean I haven't even tested my chemical compound theories yet! ¡Hay tanto que hacer!"

Tadashi stopped her. "Hey, breathe. It's alright. I'm nowhere near finished either." It was true. His idea for a nurse robot was still only in the beginning phases. He hadn't even finished the coding for his health chip, let alone started building the thing.

Aiko took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm just so worried. I really want to go to SFIT. I want us both to go. But I have no chance if I never even finish my invention." A single tear fell down her cheek.

"Hey." Tadashi took a thumb and carefully wiped the tear off her face. He watched her for a moment before sighing. "Why don't we just skip prom?"

Aiko sniffled. "What?"

"We could stay here and work on our projects. Together."

She shook her head. "That's crazy, Tadashi. We spent so much money on tickets and dresses..."

He smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't buy a dress."

That made Aiko giggle. Tadashi loved her giggle.  "You know what I mean." she said.

"Well, what good is prom if we're just gonna be thinking about the showcase the whole time? Why not just make this a study date?" He immediately regretted his use of the word 'date'. He saw Aiko blush slightly as she giggled again.

"Ok, study date it is."

"Sorry, I'm a little over-dressed." Tadashi joked. That made her laugh. She gently wiped the tears from her eyes, careful not to mess up her makeup.

Luckily, he never went anywhere without his notebook of ideas. He made sure to always bring it with him, just in case he ever had any spur of the moment ideas. Aiko turned on some music for them to listen to as they both worked out the kinks in their projects, and her mom brought out a few different snacks for them before leaving the room to order a pizza.

After a while of diligent working, an upbeat song started through the speakers. Aiko jumped up immediately. "Oh, I love this song!" She grabbed Tadashi's hands and pulled him up, then started dancing around the room. He joined in, not the least bit embarrassed by his lack of dancing skills. They were being silly, doing whichever crazy dance moves came to their minds. The song ended in a bout of laughing and clutching of stomachs.

The next song that came on was soft and romantic, the kind of song people slow dance to at, well, a prom. Aiko blushed red and straightened up, starting toward the stereo. "Sorry, uh, I'll change the song-"

Tadashi gently caught her by her hand and pulled her close to him. Without her heels on, she was much closer to his height, which he liked. He carefully put his hands on her hips, looking into her eyes to make sure the action was ok. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. They started swaying back and forth, turning in a slow circle as they slow danced and listened to the song.

_"When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise._

_There's so much they hold._

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are._

_How old is your soul?"_

Tadashi looked into those emerald green eyes he loved so much. "You know, I'm glad you aren't wearing your heels."

_"I won't give up on us even if the skies get rough..."_

Aiko looked offended for a moment. "I thought you liked my platforms?" she asked.

_"I'm giving you all my love._

_I'm still looking up."_

Tadashi leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Aiko's, turning his head ever so slightly. He heard her hum and return his kiss, their lips fit together like two puzzle pieces. Too soon she pulled away, staring into his eyes questioningly.

"If you had your platforms on, it would have been a lot harder to do that." Tadashi laughed lightly and pressed his forehead against hers.

She closed the distance between them and kissed him again, smiling against his lips. After a few moments they broke away again.  "Tadashi Hamada, when did you become such a flirt?" Aiko asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

He kissed her forehead, and she closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. "Ever since I figured out how much I like you."

They continued to slow dance, staring into each other's eyes as they did. Tadashi almost forgot they were dancing in Aiko's living room. It was just the two of them, then and forever.

_"I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough._

_I'm giving you all my love._

_I'm still looking up."_


	2. Missing You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by an anonymous guest who wanted "TadaHoney anything".

Tadashi waited for her to visit him. That's all he could do. Just wait. He had tried to leave before, to go see her himself, but he couldn't. For some reason his soul was bound to the cemetery, though none of his remains rested there.

Hiro and aunt Cass had come to see him plenty, cleaning his grave or bringing flowers every time. He was thankful to see Hiro's emotional state finally improving. His younger brother had informed him that he'd found Baymax in their room, and that he and the SFIT gang were working on some super hero suits in order to chase down some masked man they believed to be linked to Tadashi's death. Tadashi wanted to tell his little brother that running after a criminal was a bonehead idea, but he couldn't, so he just hoped that his friends would keep Hiro safe.

His friends. They had come to see him too. Wasabi, Fred, even Go-Go.

Only Honey Lemon had stayed away. And he had no idea why.

He heard footsteps nearby, probably from someone else visiting their loved ones. He stood up from his usual spot, seated by the grave, and turned to see if he recognized the person.

It was her. It was Honey Lemon.

She was stumbling through the rocks and gravel, wearing her trademark platforms. She had on a black dress with tights and carried a large black purse. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun.

She was quiet as she approached Tadashi's headstone. She stood there and stared at it for a moment, then reached into her purse and pulled out a teacup and a small thermos. She sat the teacup at the foot of the grave and poured a hot liquid into it.

Tadashi sniffed. It was honey-lemon tea, the kind that she'd always made for him on late nights at the lab.

She put away the thermos then sat on her knees, sniffling and trying to hold back tears. Finally she spoke.

"Hey, Tadashi."

_Hey Honey Lemon._ He knew that she couldn't hear or see him. But he answered her anyway.

"I'm sorry I haven't come here since the funeral..." She began. Her voice wavered with every word.

_It's okay. It's okay, don't cry._

She took a deep breath, and with it came the first river of tears down her cheeks. "Look at me." She breathed a tired laugh. "I'm a wreck. I guess I've just been putting this off because I don't want to think about that night. None of us got to say goodbye to you, it was all so sudden. I didn't get to say goodbye, I didn't get to say 'I love you' one last time..."

Tadashi walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, though she wouldn't be able to feel his touch. _I know you do, Honey. I love you too. I love you so much._

He smiled as he remembered the last year of his life, the year that he and Honey Lemon had spent as lovers. It hurt him to know that he'd left her alone.

"You do know that I love you, right? I hope so. We all do. We miss you so much."

_I miss you too._

"I just hope you didn't suffer too much." She said, tears streaming from her eyes steadily now. "I can't bear to think of you in pain. You shouldn't have had to die that way. You shouldn't have had to die..."She wiped at her face, not caring that her makeup smudged when she did. "Oh Tadashi, lo siento. Gomen'nasai..."

Tadashi moved to sit in front of her, staring into her tear-filled emerald eyes. He wished she could see him, he wanted so badly to comfort her. He leaned forward and placed his lips on her forehead, wishing she could feel his touch.

Honey suddenly gasped, her hand passing through Tadashi's ghostly form and then covering her mouth. The other hand slowly traced up her cheek and stopped at her forehead, exactly where his lips were.

"T-Tadashi?"

_I'm here, Honey. I love you. I love you_.

Tadashi wasn't sure if, in that moment, she had been able to hear him or if she had only felt his touch. But her next words told him that she knew he was listening.

"Thank you." She whispered. "I'll always love you."


	3. Tadashi is Here

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

Hiro sat on the park bench, looking down at his scraped knee. It was bleeding pretty badly, and at the moment Baymax was holding a sterile cloth to the wound to stop the blood flow.

"I don't know buddy, no more than a four I guess..."

He had been testing out his newest invention, which he called the leviboard. He designed it to levitate up to five feet in the air and it had a full range of motion. Unfortunately, the board only worked on concrete surfaces, like the sidewalk. So when he had tried to fly onto the street it had failed, sending him lurching forward and skidding across the asphalt surface.

"My scan indicates that you have sustained a small abrasion on the epidermis of your knee, otherwise know as a scrape. It does not require stitches, but we must return home to cleanse the wound with soap and water. Then I will bandage the wound to keep it sterile and safe from infection."

"Alright, thanks Baymax." Hiro picked up his leviboard from the ground beside him and started to stand up, but before he could protest the robot had him in his arms.

"You are my patient. I will carry you." Baymax started waddling as fast as his robot legs would take him toward home.

Hiro sighed and relaxed in Baymax's arms, knowing he would not give in if Hiro insisted on walking. He was very stubborn for a robot.

The moment reminded him of one he had shared with Tadashi when they were younger. At the same park, the brothers had tried flying a hovercraft they built from a spare tire and a shopping cart. When the test had gone terribly wrong (much like Hiro's latest attempt at flying), he had ended up with a scraped knee and Tadashi had skinned his arm pretty badly. Despite his injuries, his older brother had picked him up and carried him home to tend to his wound.

Hiro sighed. He missed his brother. He squeezed his eyes shut to hold back the tear threatening to fall down his cheek and hoped that Baymax was too focused on crossing the busy street in front of them to notice his sadness.

It didn't take long to get back to the Lucky Cat Cafe and climb the stairs to the Hamada's living space. The hardest part was sneaking past aunt Cass, who was busy taking orders and would have certainly had a heart attack if she'd seen Hiro hurt. Baymax sat Hiro down carefully on the couch, then waddled into the kitchen.

Hiro waited for his robot friend to return, remembering again the time Tadashi had played nurse.

* * *

 

_"Ok Hiro, how bad does it hurt on a scale of one to ten?" Tadashi asked, cleaning off Hiro's knee._

_Hiro sniffled, having gotten out most of his crying on the way back home from the park. "Probably a-an eight."_

_"Wow, that's pretty high. But I think you'll be alright." Tadashi finished cleaning the wound and wrapped his little brother's leg with some medical tape. "Now, are you satisfied with your care?"_

_Hiro sniffled again. "Dashi..."_

_"Oh! I almost forgot!" Tadashi reached into his pocket and pulled out a cherry flavored lolly-pop. "For the brave patient." Hiro's face immediately brightened as he grabbed the sweet treat from Tadashi._

* * *

 

"Hiro?"

Hiro snapped back to the present and saw Baymax in front of him, holding out a wet washcloth toward him.

"Oh, uh thanks, Baymax." He took it from the robot and began to clean his knee.

"Your norepinephrine levels are unusually high, indicating you are: upset or sad. Is it because you are injured?"

Hiro smiled up at Baymax, trying to fake happiness. "No buddy, I'm good." However, he knew Baymax's scanners would be able to see past any mask he put on.

"It is ok to cry, Hiro. Pain demands to be felt."

"Where did you hear that from?" Hiro asked. He'd never heard the robot say that phrase before.

"I heard it from one of the 'chick-flicks' that aunt Cass watched on Tuesday night."

Hiro shook his head, laughing. "No, I'm not hurt that bad, really."

"Then is it because you are remembering Tadashi? If so I can contact your friends as I have done before." Just then the faces of aunt Cass and all of his friends appeared on the robot's screen. "It is good to talk about your feelings with loved ones."

Hiro sighed. "No, it's ok. I was just thinking about one time Tadashi helped take care of me, kind of like you are right now." He looked down at his knee as he finished cleaning it.

"Tadashi is here." Baymax stated.

Hiro didn't look up, but he was sure Baymax was pulling up the videos of his older brother.  "No, Baymax, I don't feel like watching the videos right now."

"Tadashi is here."

"I said no..." Hiro looked up and was surprised to see the robot's access port open, the green healthcare chip sticking out. He carefully stood, wincing as he did, and pulled the green chip from the port. He read the name scrawled across the top: Tadashi Hamada.

"Tadashi is here." Baymax repeated once more.

Hiro brushed his finger over the writing on the chip. He had seen the name on the chip before, so many times, but this was the first time he'd ever realized how much the chip connected him to his deceased brother. _Tadashi_ had made the chip. He had put all his heart and soul into his robotics project, and he had made Baymax to care for others.

He had made Baymax to care for Hiro.

That's why Baymax always asked if he was satisfied with his care. That's why he gave Hiro a cherry flavored lolly-pop every time he finished caring for him.

Tadashi wasn't only here with him in Baymax's videos. He was a part of Baymax.

Hiro pushed the green chip back into the robot's access port, which then closed. Baymax ordered Hiro to sit back down on the couch and then began wrapping his knee with medical tape.

When he finished he straightened up, looking at Hiro. "You have been a good patient. Have a lolly-pop." He handed the sweet to Hiro, who gladly took it. "Are you satisfied with your care?"

"Yep, always."

As Baymax waddled back over to his charging case, Hiro smiled.

"Thanks, Tadashi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by Storm Arashi's request for Hiro and Baymax feels.  
> Brownie points to whoever can guess what chick-flick aunt Cass was watching :D


	4. Learning Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where Tadashi survived the fire... but he'll never be the same.  
> This chapter was inspired by DisneyandWildKrattfangirl's request for more TadaHoney.

Tadashi was very lucky, which made Honey Lemon even luckier. She had almost lost him, her Tadashi, the man she'd called hers for almost a year. There had been a fire at SFIT and he had run in to save their professor...

And there was an explosion. It could have killed him.

But it didn't.

The firefighters and medics had arrived just in time, dousing the fire and searching the wreckage for survivors. They found Tadashi right inside what used to be the entrance to the building and rushed him to the hospital immediately.

But even though her beloved had made it out alive, he would never be the same.

The explosion had been loud. Very loud. And since Tadashi had been so close... It rendered him deaf.

It had been pretty scary at first: Tadashi had finally woken up in the hospital the day after the fire, surrounded by Hiro, aunt Cass, and all of his friends. They had all started talking excitedly to him when he threw his hands over his ears, repeating over and over that he couldn't hear them.

But Tadashi was a positive person, and after a couple days he had accepted being deaf.

Honey walked down the halls of the hospital toward Tadashi's room, like she had so many times since his accident three weeks ago. The main reason they were keeping him was to treat his second degree burns, but aunt Cass had told her that the doctors checked his hearing frequently for the slim chance it would return.

Honey made it to the end of the hall and turned left into Tadashi's room, where she saw him sitting up in his bed and flipping through a large book. She walked over to the side of his bed and stood there, waiting for him to notice her.

He must have seen her from the corner of his eye, because he looked up at her and smiled. "Hey, Honey Lemon."

Honey was glad that he could still talk to her, though the doctor said that with time he would lose pronunciation of some words. Tadashi reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a notepad and pen, handing it to Honey. That was how she communicated with him, since he wasn't very good at reading lips.

She sat down on the hospital bed beside him, then clicked the pen and started writing. When she finished she showed the notepad to Tadashi.

_Hey. How are you feeling?_

"Like a million bucks." Tadashi smiled again, reaching up to scratch his head. His charcoal black hair was sticking out in a hundred different directions, some of it shorter from being singed by the fire, and he still smelled slightly of smoke. He had passed his Ninja's hat down to Hiro, since the bill of the hat usually got in the way and he relied more on sight than sound now.

Honey laughed and wrote a new sentence below the first one.

_Haha that's good to hear. What are you reading?_

Tadashi closed the book in his hands to show her the cover. It was a book on American Sign Language. "The doctor gave this to me. He said I could really benefit from learning to sign, especially since I'm terrible at lip reading." He laughed and shook his head. "He wants me to look through this book and maybe even go to some ASL classes with aunt Cass and Hiro so that they can learn too. It'll sure make my life a whole lot easier."

Honey scribbled out an answer.

_That's awesome! My cousin does sign language at church, it looks like such a beautiful language!_

Tadashi looked at her with warm eyes. "Do you want to learn it with me? Then you wouldn't have to carry around a notepad every time we're together."

Honey placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned over to give him a quick peck on the lips, then wrote on the notepad once again.

_I'd love to._

"Alright then, let's get started." He opened up the book and started flipping through, then stopped on a page toward the beginning. "Hey, this one looks pretty easy." He looked at Honey Lemon and put his hand to his temple, as if he was saluting, then moved his hand outward with his palm facing her. He grinned. "That means 'hello'."

Honey laughed and wrote out a new sentence, showing it to Tadashi.

_How do you sign 'you're a goofball'?_

He chuckled and flipped through the pages again. At first Honey Lemon thought he was actually looking up how to say the phrase, but then he stopped on another page.

He took his right hand and made a 'U' shape with it, almost like he was holding an invisible cup. With his fingers facing toward him, he started at the top of his stomach and moved his hand down. "Guess what that sign means." he said, sliding the book toward her.

Honey looked through the book for a minute before pinpointing the sign she'd just seen Tadashi do. She touched the page with her index finger and showed it to Tadashi to see if she was right.

"Yep! Hungry." Tadashi rubbed his stomach and it growled, which made Honey Lemon giggle. She had used up the page she was writing on, so she started a new one.

_I'll go get you some food from the cafeteria in a little bit._

"Thank you." Tadashi started turning through the book once more. He stopped on one page and folded the corner to book mark it, then kept turning. After a few more minutes he flipped back to the first page and tried putting the signs he'd found together. He first pointed at Honey Lemon, then took his hands and shaped them into flattened o's, touching his fingertips together while puckering his lips. Then he pointed at himself and smiled slyly at her. "Guess what that means."

It wasn't hard for her to guess since the puckered lips pretty much gave Tadashi away. Honey answered him by closing her eyes and leaning in, touching her lips gently to his. He cupped her face with his hands as they kissed, and after a few moments they broke away from each other.

Honey Lemon took the book from Tadashi's lap and looked through it quickly. She stopped when she found the phrase she was searching for, holding up her thumb, index, and pinkie finger toward Tadashi. She turned the book toward him and pointed at the phrase with her finger.

Tadashi looked down at the book then back at Honey Lemon, holding up the same sign to her.

"I love you too."


	5. Sister Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by frostystuffs' request for Go-Go and Hiro brother/sister relationship.

Go-Go Tomago was an only child, and was perfectly happy to be. She couldn't remember a time she ever wanted a brother or sister. Siblings were trouble, she'd learned that much from Tadashi. His brother, Hiro, always had him tied up in some way, whether it was chasing him away from bot fights or making sure he didn't get into some other kind of mischief.

But that was before the accident that took Tadashi from them. Before creating the Big Hero 6 team and defeating Robert Callaghan. Hiro had grown up a lot in the past few months. He was really a good kid, and Tadashi had really loved him.

Go-Go and the rest of the team knew that. Tadashi Hamada had been their best friend, and now they would do anything to take care of Hiro.

Even if that meant Go-Go had to step up and play big sister.

Hiro had been distant lately, locked up in Tadashi's (now his) lab working on rebuilding Baymax. He had been so excited when he found Tadashi's health chip hidden in Baymax's rocket fist but had been having trouble getting the robot to work, something about changing the batteries from lithium iron to super capacitors being the problem. Somehow it caused Baymax to short circuit, frying his actuators and making Hiro start again from square one.

It was two in the morning, and Hiro and Go-Go were the only ones left at the nerd lab. Hiro had been shut up in his lab all night, and she was starting to worry about him. She knew aunt Cass didn't want him out this late, and that he definitely needed sleep. She was just finishing up working on her bike for the night and decided to check up on him and offer a ride home.

She walked over to his door and knocked, popping her gum loudly. "Hey, Genius. Past your bedtime."

No noise. No answer.

"Huh, he must be knocked out." She said. She pulled the handle, hooking the door with her foot and kicking it open as she stepped inside.

She looked around, expecting to find Hiro stretched out in his swivel chair and sound asleep.

But he wasn't there.

"What? He's got to be here... I never saw him leave..." Go-Go walked over to Hiro's work desk, inspecting it for clues. That's when she saw it.

Hiro's laptop sat open on the desk, the screen illuminated with two words that would make Tadashi turn over in his grave: Bot fight.

Go-Go balled up her fists and shook her head in disbelief. "That. Nitwit." She squinted at the screen and scanned quickly, finding that the fight was halfway across town.

"This calls for my maglev suit. And backup." Go-Go pulled out her cellphone, just to see the screen display a red battery symbol before going black.

"Crap!" She stuffed her phone back in her pocket and went back to her work area, pulling out her maglev suit from her backpack. The whole team kept their suits nearby at all times, just in case they ever needed them on the spur of a moment. In a matter of minutes she was dressed and out zooming through the streets of San Fransokyo to her destination.

With the speed from her maglev discs the trip across town only took five minutes. Go-Go skidded to a halt in a dark alley, looking around for the bot fight.

"Now, where is that- GAH!" Suddenly she was knocked down by someone running into her.

"What the- Go-Go?!"

She recognized that voice. "Hiro! Explanation. Now."

Hiro, quickly stood and offered his hand to her, which she refused. He cast a worried glance over his shoulder then looked back at her. "Ha, uh, what are you doing here?"

Go-Go stood back up, rolling closer to Hiro and getting in his face. "I'm trying to save your a-"

"There he is!"

Go-Go turned and saw a group of large, angry-looking men running toward them, most likely a group of bot fighters who had been hustled by Hiro. She stole one more angry glance at the boy before turning back to the bot fighters.

She detached one of the throw-able discs from her wheels and tossed it, sending it zooming toward them. They all shouted and dove out of the way, and the disc came flying back to her. She caught it with the magnet on her wrist, then turned and looked at Hiro. "Climb up on my back."

"What? You can't carry-"

"Just do it!"

Hiro didn't question her any further and climbed up onto her back, gripping her shoulders tightly and wrapping his legs around her waist. She quickly hooked her elbows under his knees to help him stay put, then zoomed off toward the Lucky Cat Cafe, leaving the mob of bot fighters behind.

When they arrived she stopped by the stairs of the cafe, dumping Hiro onto them.

"Hey!"

"What were you thinking, Genius?! I thought you were over bot fighting?!" Go-Go was fuming.

"I was just frustrated that I couldn't get Baymax to work!" Hiro said. "I wanted to blow off some steam-"

"But you know it's illegal!" Go-Go couldn't believe he was using Baymax as an excuse. "You've already been arrested for it once! Did you even stop to think about what aunt Cass would think? What Tadashi would think?"

"Tadashi isn't here!"

Go-Go stared at Hiro, who was staring back angrily. She hadn't meant for Tadashi's name to pop out of her mouth, but it was true. He wouldn't have wanted Hiro to be out bot fighting.

Hiro's gaze suddenly softened. "...I'm sorry."

"No, Hiro, I'm sorry." Go-Go sighed. "I know you still miss him. I do too."

"You know, you remind me of him, in a way."

"I do?" She asked. How in the world was she like sweet, lovable Tadashi Hamada?

"Yeah. You're really protective of me and annoy me all the time."

Go-Go punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Hiro yelled, rubbing his arm.

"Go on."

He looked at the ground, seeming to think his words through so as not to earn another punch from Go-Go. "...and you don't let me get away with stupid stuff. You saved me from those bot fighters, just like Tadashi used to..." He looked back up at her. "Thanks for that, by the way."

"No problem." Go-Go smirked, ruffling the boy's hair and gently pushing his head.

"You make a good big sister." Hiro smiled a gap-toothed grin.

Go-Go raised her fist semi-threateningly. "Don't push it."

That made Hiro laugh. He turned and started walking up the stairs to the cafe. "Night, Go-Go."

"Night, Genius."

She turned away and sped off toward home, smiling to herself as she did. As much as she wanted to hide it, she'd liked it when Hiro told her she made a good big sister.

He was a good kid. She'd play big sister for him any day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a blessed day! God loves you!


	6. Just a Trim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by HiroLemonFan's request for Hiro getting a haircut!

Honey Lemon was very fashion forward, having owned her own online boutique since she was sixteen. So she would be able to give Hiro a nice haircut, right?

Aunt Cass had complained every day that week that her nephew needed a trim, but Hiro refused to trust anyone with his hair. He liked it just the way it was. But when his aunt had offered to make his favorite gummy bear cookies if he would cut his hair, Hiro gave in, asking Honey at school the next day if she would be willing to help.

"Of course, Hiro!" Honey Lemon said excitedly, rolling the 'r' in his name the way she always did. She whisked him across the nerd lab to her Chemistry station and sat him down on a metal stool, then proceeded to rummage through one of her supplies drawers. She started pulling out scissors and mirrors and all sorts of beauty products, making a ton of noise and drawing the attention of some of the other students in the lab.

Go-Go walked over and stood in front of Hiro, looking over his shoulder at Honey as she continued bouncing around and searching for different items. "What are you two doing?"

"Hiro wants a haircut!" Honey answered, gathering up everything she'd found and bringing it over. She dumped it all on the counter beside them.

"Why do you have all this stuff here?" Hiro picked up the mirror, which most definitely didn't belong in a Chemistry lab, and looked into it.

"It's my emergency beauty kit. You know, for the times I accidentally burn the ends of my hair off and have to cut it myself to fix it."

Go-Go popped her gum loudly. "You'd think by now you would have learned to pull your hair up when you're experimenting."

Honey ignored her friend's comment and grabbed the pair of scissors from the pile, looking at Hiro through the mirror. "Are you ready?"

He laughed nervously, running a hand through his long, messy locks one more time. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Honey giggled and brought the scissors toward his head. "You're gonna look so different!"

"No, Honey, just a trim!"

Too late. With a snip that rang in Hiro's ears, she chopped off about three inches of his hair, letting it fall to the floor.

Hiro gaped in the mirror. "I-I just wanted- my hair-"

Go-Go snatched the mirror from him and tucked it under her arm. "Hey, Genius, woman up."

"But-"

"She's already started cutting your hair, might as well let her finish." Go-Go said, popping her gum again.

Hiro sighed in defeat and slumped, glaring at her. "Alright Honey, go ahead." He watched as piece after piece of his hair fell to the ground, making his head feel lighter. He didn't like it, especially since Go-Go was holding the mirror captive.

Suddenly the door to the nerd lab swung open and Fred walked in, sporting his mascot costume and singing to himself.

"Six intrepid friends-" Fred looked up then and saw his friends... and Hiro's hair. "Whoa, dude! You look just like Manphibian!" He said, walking over.

"What?!" Hiro grabbed the mirror from Go-Go and looked at himself in horror. Honey had given him a fohawk.

"No. No, no, no."

"Dude chill, you look awesome!" Fred said, grabbing a Manphibian comic from his armchair and holding it up beside Hiro's face, comparing the two. "So awesome!"

"I'm not finished, Hiro." Honey said, bringing the scissors toward his head again. "I can fix it-"

"No." Hiro interrupted. "No one else touch my hair."

"You can't leave it like that." Go-Go said. "You look ridiculous."

"He looks awesome!" Fred repeated.

"Hey- what happened to Hiro's hair?!" Wasabi walked into the lab and over to the group of friends.

Hiro face-palmed. "Ugh, fine. Wasabi, can you fix my hair?"

"Me? What, why?"

"Because you're a perfectionist and I trust you to fix it!" Hiro pleaded. He turned and looked at Honey Lemon apologetically. "Uh, no offense."

Honey smiled warmly. "It's ok, I understand." She handed the scissors to Wasabi and sat down on the counter.

Wasabi glanced at the others momentarily before stepping behind Hiro. He looked around the room, spotting and grabbing a tape measurer which he then proceeded to use to measure Hiro's locks. Hiro watched in the mirror as Wasabi picked up a small section of hair and brought the scissors toward his head, hesitating.

He stood there for what seemed like minutes before Go-Go had enough.

"Oh, give me those!" She snatched the scissors from Wasabi and pushed him out of the way.

"Go-Go, no!" Hiro said, starting to stand up. But she stopped him.

"I wouldn't move if I were you. I have a sharp object in my hands and I'm not afraid to use it."

Hiro gulped and sat back down, while Go-Go found a step stool to climb up on so that she could see the top of his head. Once she did she went to work, quickly snipping at his hair. In a matter of minutes she was finished.

Hiro looked in the mirror and was suprised. His hair looked... good. He actually liked it.

"Whoa. It looks great. Thanks, Go-Go."

"Don't sweat it." She said, gently nudging Hiro off the stool and sitting down herself. "Hold the mirror up for me."

"Why?" Hiro asked.

"Cutting my hair, Genius."


	7. Lines (Tadashi X Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was recommended by a guest. The first two lines were inspired by a writing prompt I found on Pinterest. I do not own Big Hero 6.

Parallel lines have a lot in common, but they never meet. Ever. That might seem sad, but every other pair of lines meets once and then drifts apart forever.

Which is pretty sad too.

You were one of those lines. Tadashi Hamada was the other.

It was pure coincidence that the two of you met. Your apartment roommate, Allison, was a student at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, and had invited you to a huge house party just outside of campus. Even though you were an online student at a different college and preferred staying home over parties, you agreed to go and be her designated driver. You didn't like alcohol all that much anyway.

At the moment Allison was searching through your shared closet, looking for something nice to wear while you read your economics textbook. You couldn't concentrate though because she was gushing over the party.

"...and you won't believe how many cute guys are going to be there! I heard even that hot boy from the Lucky Cat Cafe is coming!"

You flipped a page in your book and shook your head. "You know I've never stepped foot in the Lucky Cat, right?" It was true. Since your mom owned the Sweet Bean Coffee shop it had been engraved in your mind that buying coffee from the enemy was a crime. You were almost convinced that walking through the doors of The Lucky Cat Cafe would result in your arrest.

"Well trust me," Allison said. "He is gorgeous." She finally found a party-worthy dress and put it on, then turned to look at you. "What are you going to wear?"

You looked up at her from your textbook, then glanced down at the t-shirt and jeans you currently had on before looking back up. "This."

She stared at you like you had three heads. "Tell me you're joking." When you didn't answer she shook her head and went back to the closet. "No, I'm not letting you wear that to a party!"

“But I’m comfy!” You whined, burying your face in the pages of your book. But you knew you’d never win a clothing argument with her.

After a few more minutes of rummaging she came back out with one of her dresses. "You are so lucky we wear the same size."

“Yeah, lucky me.” You rolled your eyes and took the dress.

* * *

The two of you had been at the party since nine, just an hour, and it already seemed out of control. Already people were getting sick, and some guy with long hair and a green monster beanie kept running around putting a lamp shade on peoples’ heads. You were currently in the living room, standing awkwardly by Allison as she danced.

You weren’t much of a dancer, so you decided to leave your roommate and went to find a seat away from the crowd. You had a lot of economics reading to catch up on, and luckily you’d brought your textbook along. But before you could find a chair, a tall guy bumped into you and spilled the contents of his red solo cup (thankfully a clear substance) all over the front of your dress.

The guy started apologizing profusely as you looked down at the wet dress. You sighed in relief as you checked your textbook and found it was okay.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you-"

"It's okay," you answered without looking up. You both were already embarrassed by the situation, no need to add awkward eye contact. "It's just alcohol, I'm sure the smell will come out in the wash, and it's not even my dress so-"

"Actually it's water."

"What?" You looked up at him questioningly, and your (eye color) eyes met with the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes you'd ever seen. He was even taller than you expected and looked to be a college sophomore or junior. He had on a white t-shirt with a gray cardigan, and on top of his head was a black baseball cap with the letters SFN on it.

"It's water... I don't really drink much." He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down at you.

"Oh..." You looked back down, definitely not wanting to make eye contact since you'd accused him of dumping alcohol all over you. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assume..."

You must have been shivering, because you suddenly felt warmth on your shoulders and looked back up to see the guy's cardigan draped over you.

He smiled and extended a hand. "My name's Tadashi Hamada."

You slowly took his hand and shook it. "(First and Last name)... Thanks for the sweater."

“You’re welcome.” He stood there awkwardly for a moment, then shook his head as if bringing himself out of a daze. “Uh, can I get you some water? Or a towel maybe?”

You laughed and nodded. “Yes, that sounds nice.”

“Alright.” Tadashi smiled. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

* * *

The two of you sat in the corner of the dining room for a long time, talking as you both sipped on red solo cups of water. You found out he was in fact a sophomore, and you told him you were a freshman. You talked about your forbidden relationship with the Lucky Cat Café, and he mostly talked about his little brother, Hiro, which you thought was adorable.

You laughed as he finished telling you about a time when Hiro tried sneaking a cat into their house by hiding it inside his hoodie.

“So your aunt let you keep it?” You asked, still smiling at the thought of Tadashi’s brother trying to explain why his hoodie was meowing.

“Yeah, she did! We named him Mochi.”

“Why Mochi?” You asked.

“Hiro kept insisting that he looked like a rice cake!” You both broke out in laughter at that statement, and Tadashi’s cup slipped from his shaking hands and spilled on his shirt. That caused you both to laugh even harder.

You handed him the towel you’d used to dry yourself off, trying to suppress a smile. “You know, I’m starting to think you’re a pretty clumsy person.”

Tadashi took the towel gratefully and shook his head. “I promise, I’m normally not so clumsy… at least I like to think I’m not.” He chuckled.

You watched as he dried himself off, then decided you were curious about something.

“Hey, Tadashi, I hope you don’t mind me asking this… but why don’t you drink?”

He stopped drying himself off for a minute and looked at you, seriousness on his face. “Well, I guess I want to be a good role model for Hiro. If he ever asks, I want to be able to tell him that I’ve never been drunk. Hopefully he will follow in my footsteps.”

You smiled at him but didn’t say anything. You thought it was sweet that Tadashi cared so much for Hiro.

Tadashi read your silence differently. “I know it might seem kind of stupid-“

“No, no.” You stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I understand. I’d do the same thing.”

You saw him glance down at your hand on his shoulder, then he looked back into your eyes intently. You stared back until you realized he was slowly moving toward you, and your eyes fluttered closed as you met him halfway.

Your lips touched his and you felt a fire building in your cheeks, but it was quenched when he brought his cool hands up to cup your face. All too soon the moment was over.

Tadashi pulled away, his face as red as you imagined yours was. He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, a habit you’d noticed he had when he was nervous.

“I’m sorry.” He started. “I don’t know why… I don’t know what made me do that…”

You smiled. “Well, we know it wasn’t the alcohol.”

That made him laugh again and he sighed, relaxing.

At that moment your phone buzzed and you checked it. It was a text from Allison asking where you were. You looked at the time. “Woah, it’s almost three a.m.”

“Is it really?” Tadashi looked down at his watch with a furrowed brow. “Aunt Cass is gonna kill me for staying out this late.” He stood up, stuffing his phone in his back pocket and putting back on the cardigan you had borrowed.

Suddenly you were sad that you both had to leave. Time had passed so quickly, and you already missed talking to him. That, coupled with the fact that you were very attracted to him, made you do something you thought you’d never have the courage to do.

“Hey, Tadashi. Do you… do you want to meet for coffee tomorrow morning?”

Tadashi grinned and a slight blush came into his cheeks. He sat back down beside you. “Well, actually tomorrow is the Inventors Showcase at SFIT. My brother is entering so that he can get accepted into the school, so I promised I’d be there for him. But I can go the next day.”

You smiled. “Awesome. It’ll have to be at Sweet Bean since I’m forbidden from stepping foot in the Lucky Cat. Is that ok?”

He laughed and shook his head. “Of course. Ten in the morning ok?”

You nodded. “Ten in the morning.”

“Alright.” He stood back up. “See you later, (First name).”

“See you later, Tadashi.”

* * *

Two days later you sat at the Sweet Bean Coffee Shop for hours, waiting for Tadashi to show up. It wasn’t until you finished reading your Economics text book and your coffee was long cold that you realized you’d been stood up.

You were so angry with Tadashi. He’d said he would meet you there, and he’d broken that promise. You remembered that this was why you never went to parties or tried to meet new people, and you hoped to never run into Tadashi again.

But when you got home you found out what happened: a building caught fire the night of the showcase, and a brave young man ran in to save someone, but never came out.

And you cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God loves you! Have a magical day!


End file.
